If wishes were lullaby's
by Isleya
Summary: When a young, and lost, girl is brought to Colonel Mustang's office how will the FMA gang react?Just a story about an OC character me and my friends made up. I suck at summeries,  so please just give it a chance.


Yo.

Well, I don't know why I wrote this. My friend dared me too and I guess that's how it started.

Just so you know this story makes no sense what-so-ever. Yup. Just strange...

I promise this does have something to do with FMA...really...it does...

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA...well...it wouldn't be very good... So, I don't own FMA.**

* * *

"I'm bored!" Chiyo complained. 

"Shh little Chiyo. Besides, you're always bored." Seshiru replied, rubbing the smaller girls' head.

" I'm not little-" Chiyo started, but was cut off by a sudden surge of laughing that spread throughout the group of girls'.

Everyone thought of Chiyo as a little sister. Not only was she the youngest, but also the smallest by far. Even standing on the tips of her toes, she only can up to about each girls' chin. Maybe even less than that.

She pouted at being called short.

Echo laughed.

" I swear shorty! You're almost exactly like Edward from Full Metal Alchemist!" she said.

"Yeah? Well, you're like-" Chiyo paused to think.

"She's like Roy." Nikore said, entering the room with handfuls of soda. Jude followed close behind with snacks.

" I wish we could meet the people from Full Metal Alchemist! That'd be so cool!" Chiyo exclaimed.

Jude rolled her eyes.

"You're obsessed with that show."

" So?" Chiyo defended. "It's a good show..."

"It's not healthy." Nikore pointed out.

"Besides" Seshiru laughed "You've got us!"

"Yeah!" Echo agreed, wrapping an arm around the younger girl.

Chiyo looked up at her with a pout, to which Echo grinned.

"Come on let's watch a movie!" Jude proclaimed.

All girls were silenced at a loud noise coming from outside the window.

"What's-" Seshiru was cut short.

"E-akkk!" Chiyo moved to turn, but felt a great weight coming in contact with her head.

------------------------------

Chiyo yawned, rubbing her head as she got up.

"Geez...I don't remember even falling asleep, I wonder-" Her eyes opened wider. She thrust a fist into the ground, realizing it was not her carpet but sand.

She quickley jumped up.

"What the hell is going on here!" She looked around "You guys?!"

She started to walk around "If this is a joke it's not funny!"

Realizing she was alone, she fell to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" a deeper voice asked.

Startled to jumped to her feet and turned to face the speaker.

"This is a closed off zone, only military personal are allowed." the young man continued.

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost. I don't know where I am." Chiyo apologized.

"Could you tell me where you live?" he asked.

"Uh, 4567 Youngtell Street." she anwsered. (Isleya: Is that even a real street?)

The man tilted his head, obviously confused. He'd never heard of a street called Youngtell...

"Ms., maybe I should bring you to someone who can help you." he said, grabbing her elbow.

Chiyo didn't know what to say, she just went along with it.

They walked for awhile, until they came across what Chiyo thought was a camp.A large man walked out of the biggest one.

"What is the meaning of this? Civilians aren't allowed in here!" he barked out.

The younger man saluted.

"This girl was lost, I thought someone would know what to do with her here." he said calmly.

The larger man thought for a moment, looking Chiyo over. Chiyo shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Take her to the Colonel at Central. His office hasn't been very busy lately, that will give them something to do." he responded.

------------------------------------

Chiyo was shaking, she was becoming increasingly frightened.

'What if I never get home?' she thought. 'How'd I even get here?'

She had been instructed to stand outside the door of some man's office while the man from before talked to him.

"Send her in" a deep velvetly voice came from within the office.

The young man from before pushed open the door, and left. Slowly, Chiyo stepped forward.

Standing in front of the desk, Chiyo realized the man looked familiar. Infact, everyone did. Even the room.

It all came together at once, she couldn't believe she hadn't caught on when she had seen the other men in their military uniforms.

"Are you alright?" the man, whom she now reconginized as Roy Mustang, asked.

Then Chiyo did something any confused, scared, and shocked kid would do. She started to cry.


End file.
